Der Herr der Ringe: Die Eroberung
Der Herr der Ringe: Die Eroberung ist der deutsche Titel des Videospiels Lord of the Rings: Conquest von Pandemic Studios zur Buchreihe Der Herr der Ringe. Das Spiel ist am 15. Januar 2009 für PC, X-Box 360, Playstation 3 und Nintendo DS erschienen. Einheiten der verschiedenen Fraktionen Gondor Fußsoldat Die normalen Fußsoldaten, waren einfache Männer, die sich freiwillig für den Dienst im Heer gemeldet haben. Sie waren jedoch lediglich Unterstützungseinheiten, die nur ein einfaches Kurzschwert hatten. Krieger Die Krieger bildeten den Hauptteil der Armee Gondors. Sie waren mit mit einem Langschwert und einem Wurfbeil ausgerüstet. Manchmal benutzten sie auch Langbogen. Bogenschütze Die Bogenschützen waren mit einem Langbogen ausgerüstet. Sie wurden als Nachhut oder zur Verteidigung eingesetzt. Besonders effektiv wurden sie von Gondor auf den hohen Mauern Minas Tirith eingesetzt, um die Trolle aufzuhalten, die die Belagerungstürme schoben. Späher Späher waren eine Elite-Truppe die für Hinterhalte eingesetzt wurden. Sie waren begrenzt mit magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, die es ihnen ermöglichten sich für begrenzte Zeit unsichtbar zu machen. So konnten sie sich schnell hinter die feindlichen Linien schleichen, um z. B. wichtige Persönlichkeiten, wie Generäle oder Hauptmänner auszuschalten. Trebuchet/Schleuder Hoch oben auf den Mauern Minas Tiriths sind Trebuchets installiert worden, um vorrückende, feindliche Armeen und deren Kriegsmaschinerie aufzuhalten. Rohan Fußsoldat Wie bei Gondor waren Fußsoldaten einfache Männer, die sich freiwillig zum Dienst im Heer gemeldet haben. Sie benutzten Kurzschwerter. Krieger Die Krieger Rohans bildeten den Hauptteil der Armee Rohans. Um zum Krieger aufsteigen zu können musste man eine Schulung im Umgang mit dem Langschwert absolvieren, die unter Anderem auch speziellen Reitunterricht beinhaltete, der den Schwertkampf auf dem Pferd lehrte. Bogenschütze Bogenschützen waren neben den Kriegern die wichtigste Einheit auf dem Schlachtfeld. Sie gaben den Nahkampfeinheiten Deckung, auf Kommando mächtige Pfeilhagel abschießen oder konnten, je nachdem wie stark das jeweilige Pferd war, zusätzlich zum Reiter aufsatteln um dem Reiter Deckung vor anderen Bogenschützen zu geben. Späher Die Späher Rohans waren eine Elitetruppe. Sie wurden in alten und mächtigen Kampftechniken unterwiesen, die die Späher-Anwärter perfekt beherrschen mussten, um als vollwertiger Späher anerkannt zu werden. Sie konnten auch begrenzt Magie benutzen, um sich vor Feinden zu verbergen. Im Prinzip mussten sie die selben Aufgaben erledigen, wie die Späher Gondors. Mordor Ork-Soldat Ork-Soldaten bildeten den größten Teil der Armeen Mordors. Sie waren unorganisierte Fußsoldaten die wahrscheinlich aus minderwertigeren Züchtungen stammten und somit bei weitem nicht so kräftig und groß wie Ork-Krieger. Sie waren nur mit einem Beil oder Kurzschwert ausgerüstet, und hatten nicht einmal Helme oder Rüstungen. Den einzigen Schutz vor Hieb-und Stichverletzungen, bot eine Lederharnisch. Ork-Krieger Ork-Krieger waren die wichtigsten Einheiten Mordors. Sie stammten aus hochwertigeren Züchtungen und waren somit groß und kräftig, wie ein normaler, ausgewachsener Mensch. Sie trugen die gleichen Langschwerter wie vor ihnen auch die Uruk-hai. Zusätzlich trugen sie die gleichen Beile und Äxte wie die Ork-Soldaten, jedoch als Wurfwaffe. Sie trugen eine Plattenharnisch die zumindest Arme, Beine und Rumpf schützten. Sie hatten auch Helme die nur das Gesicht frei ließen. Jedoch gab es keine einheitliche Vorschrift für die Helme, weshalb kein Helm dem anderen glich. Ork-Bogenschütze Ork-Bogenschützen gaben den Nahkampfeinheiten Deckung vor anderen Bogenschützen oder Kriegern. Sie waren mit einem Langbogen und manchmal auch mit Armbrüsten ausgerüstet und trugen eine Lederharnisch, die sie in gewissem Maße vor Angriffen durch Schwerter oder andere Bogenschützen schützte. Zusätzlich trugen schalenförmige Helme, die sie wenigstens etwas vor kleineren Trümmern oder heranfliegenden Pfeilen schützte. Ork-Späher Ork-Späher waren Mordors Elite-Einheiten. Sie kämpften mit 2 Dolchen, die besonders in Hinterhalten gute Dienste leisteten, aber gegen gut ausgebildete Krieger fast wirkungslos. Da sie nur eine Lederharnisch trugen hatten sie kaum Chancen im offenen Kampf gegen Krieger oder Bogenschützen. Dank der dunklen Magie des Hexenkönigs konnten sie sich wenigstens unsichtbar machen, um nach einem Hinterhalt auch wieder schnell zu fliehen. Ork-Magier Ork-Magier waren "hochwertigere" fast schon menschenähnliche Orks, die als Sanitäter und relativ effektive Bodentruppen eingesetzt wurden. Sie beherrschten einige magische "Kunststückchen", unter anderem Blitze schießen, Orks heilen oder große Schutzschilde aus dunkler Magie bilden, um Verbündete vor Pfeilen oder anderen Flugobjekten zu schützen. Im Nahkampf konnten sie mit ihrem großen Zauberstab den Gegner schlagen oder Druckwellen erzeugen um Gegner in der Nähe umzuwerfen. Falls dann doch mal ein Feind bis in das Innere des Schutzschildes vorstößt und der Magier noch nicht genug Energie für eine Druckwelle oder einen anderen magischen Angriff hat, ist der Magier verloren, da er keine Chance gegen Krieger oder Späher hat. Warg-Reiter Warg-Reiter waren die Elitetruppen Mordors. Blitzschnell konnten sie den Feind attackieren und sich ebenso schnell zurückziehen. Oft wurden sie auch als Kundschafter oder Späher eingesetzt. Der Reiter war meistens mit einem Schwert oder Dolch bewaffnet, manchmal auch mit einem Langbogen oder einer Lanze. Selbst wenn der Reiter schon tot war, stellten die Wargs selber immer noch eine Gefahr dar, da sie von Natur aus aggressive Tiere sind und vom Lärm des Kampfgeschehens sogar noch wütender wurden. Troll Trolle wurden von Mordor als mächtige Infanterieeinheit eingesetzt, denen normale Infanteristen nichts entgegensetzen zu hatten. Meistens waren sie mit einer dicken Holz- oder Dornenkeule ausgestattet, doch war ihr großer, massiger Körper an sich schon eine Waffe. (Meistens Höhlen-Trolle) Trommel-Trolle Ursprünglich normale Trolle, dann als "Motivatoren" eingesetzt wurden Trommel-Trolle von Mordor genutzt um Kriegsmusik zu machen, die die Orks motivieren sollte. Angriffs-Trolle Angriffs-Trolle genossen eine besondere Kampfausbildung, um die Menschen des Westens noch besser auslöschen zu können. Sie trugen sogar dicke Eisenrüstungen, die ihren Körper vor Pfeilen und Stichangriffen schützten. Elite-Angriffs-Trolle Elite-Angiffs-Trolle wurden selten eingesetzt und zwar nur in extrem wichtigen Schlachten, da sie eine noch bessere Kampfausbildung genossen, eine hochwertigere Troll-Rasse waren und noch dickere Eisenrüstungen trugen, die fast ihren ganzen Körper bedeckten. Elite-Angriffs-Trolle benutzten riesige Langschwerter, was sie zu den beinahe tödlichsten Einheiten Mordors machte. Mûmakil/Oliphanten Mumakil, in Westron übersetzt Oliphanten, wurden oft von Mordor gekauft, da sie sowohl Harad als auch von Rhûn verkauft wurden. (Sogar samt Oliphanten-Führer und Bogenschützen-Besatzung) Sie waren riesig und aggressiv und mit zusätzlichen Bogenschützen fast unschlagbar, es sei denn man durchtrennte die Beinsehnen oder tötete den Oliphanten-Führer. Katapulte Katapulte wurden von Mordor eingesetzt, um Mauern, feindliche Bataillone oder Trebuchets und feindliche Gebäude zu zerstören. Sie konnten entweder mit Steinen oder großen Sprengfeuer-Kapseln beladen werden, die explodierten, falls sie etwas trafen. Auch benutzten die Orks Katapulte, um die Köpfe von toten Soldaten Gondors auf Minas Tirith abzufeuern, damit ihre Moral zerstört wird. Isengart Uruk-hai Krieger Uruk-hai Krieger bildeten den Hauptteil der Armee Isengarts. Sie wurden ausschließlich zum Kämpfen geboren und mussten keine Katapulte oder ähnliches aufbauen (Dies erledigten normale Orks). Sie waren mit einem Langschwert ausgerüstet, das durch einen markanten Haken am Ende auffiel. Als Wurfwaffe benutzten sie Wurfbeile. An der rechten Hand eines jeden Uruk-hai Kriegers war eine Art Metallkappe angebracht, die mit zahlreichen Dornen übersät war. Dies ermöglichte ihnen aus einem einfachen Faustschlag, einen tödlichen Angriff zu machen. Die Uruk-hai Krieger hatten verschiedene Helme, doch weiß man nicht, was genau das Aussehen der Helme bedeutet. So gab es Helme die den ganzen Kopf umschlossen, aber auch Helme die das Gesicht freiließen. Erstere hatten hinten eine Art Nackenschilde, die entweder kurz oder lang waren. Uruk-hai Bogenschütze Die Bezeichnung Bogenschütze ist in diesem Fall eher relativ, da sie oft auch Armbrüste benutzten. Die Langbögen waren jedoch einfacher zu handhaben und wesentlich leichter, als die Armbrüste, die Eisenbolzen verschossen. Anders als normale Bogenschützen werden Uruk-hai Bogenschützen weniger zur Verteidigung eingesetzt als zum Angriff. So benutzten die Uruk-hai ihre Bogenschützen in der Schlacht um Helms Klamm um den Klammwall von Elben-und Rohirrim Bogenschützen zu "säubern" und danach, um die Rohirrim und Elben vom Klammwall aus beschießen zu können. In der Regel trugen sie Ganzkopfhelme, die eine röhrenförmige Mundöffnungen hatten, die beim Ausatmen ein schauriges Geräusch erzeugten. (Saruman ließ die Helme wahrscheinlich absichtlich so konstruieren.) Bogenschützen-Hauptmänner trugen anstatt eines Helmes eine Kapuze. Uruk-hai Späher Uruk-hai Späher waren im Grunde genommen nichts anderes als Uruk-hai Krieger, mit dem feinen Unterschied, dass sie ein "nettes" kleines Extra hatten, nämlich die Fähigkeit sich zu tarnen, um so hinter die feindlichen Linien zu schleichen, um ein wenig Unruhe zu stiften. Sie benutzten zwei Uruk-hai Kurzschwerter, die wie "Miniaturversionen" der normalen Uruk-hai Langschwerter aussahen. Sie trugen einen Ganzkopfhelm, der aber das ganze Gesicht frei ließ. Uruk-hai Berserker Berserker waren die stärksten Einheiten Isengarts. Groß und muskelbepackt stellten sie in der Schlacht von Helms Klamm sogar für Aragorn und Gimli eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr dar. Nicht zuletzt sorgte ein Uruk-hai Berserker dafür, dass der einst so große Klammwall durchbrochen wurde. Sie wurden so gezüchtet, dass sie keine Angst, Scheu, Zurückhaltung oder verräterische Gedanken verspürten. Normalerweise kämpften sie mit einem normalen Uruk-hai Langschwert. Dank ihrer gewaltigen angeborenen Muskelkraft reicht schon ein Schwertstreich, um einen Menschen wie einen Baum zu fällen. Uruk-hai Magier Einst Berserker nun mit magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, dienen sie als Sanitäter und leichter Kämpfer. Im Grunde genommen waren sie "normale" Uruk-hai Berserker, die dann mit den selben Fähigkeiten eines Ork-Magiers ausgestattet wurden. Enterhaken-Balliste Enterhaken-Ballisten wurden von den Uruk-hai eingesetzt um die riesigen Sturmleitern mithilfe der Seile zu Mauern feindlicher Festungen zu führen. Ein direkter Treffer durch den Haken war tödlich für einen Menschen. Harad Haraddrim-Krieger Die Standard-Infanterieeinheiten Harads. Sie waren mit spitzen Knochenschwertern bewaffnet, die bei zu großer Belastung jedoch zersplittern konnten. Sie benutzten scharfe Knochensplitter als Wurfwaffe. Oft trugen sie bunte, edle Stoffe, die aber kaum Schutz im Kampf boten. Rhûn Rhûn-Bogenschütze Rhûn-Bogenschützen waren die Standard-Infanteristen Rhûns. Sie trugen auffällige, mit Gold und Seide geschmückte Rüstungen, die wenig Schutz boten. Ansonsten ist wenig über sie bekannt. Rhûn-Späher Zwar sahen sie exakt wie normale Rhûn-Bogenschützen aus, doch genossen sie eine besondere Kampfausbildung. Sie konnten sich sogar unsichtbar machen, doch weiß man nicht genau wie oder warum. Elben Elben-Krieger Die edlen Elben-Krieger waren die stärksten Krieger, die je existierten. Sie waren in den ältesten und mächtigsten Kampftechniken unterwiesen. Sie kämpften mit großen Langschwertern und kleinen Wurfbeilen und trugen edle und anmutig aussehende Rüstungen und Helme. Elben-Bogenschützen Im Grunde genommen sind es normale Elben-Krieger, die aber den Befehl erhalten haben, einen Langbogen zu benutzen. Lórien-Bogenschützen In Lórien gab es speziell ausgebildete, ausschließlich mit dem Langbogen kämpfende Einheiten. Lórien-Elben trugen dunklere Rüstungen als Bruchtal- oder Waldelben. Elben-Späher Elben-Späher waren noch besser ausgebildete Krieger, die in alten Kampftechniken unterwiesen wurden und sich von Geburt an unsichtbar machen konnten. Elben-Magier Elben mit besonderen magischen Fähigkeiten, wurden auserkoren als Elben-Magier Verbündete zu heilen und vor Geschossen zu schützen. Helden Sowohl in der Kampagne als auch im Sofortaktionsmodus ist es dem Spieler zu gewissen Zeitpunkten möglich, einen Helden als Charakter zu wählen. Während dies in der Kampagne angeboten wird, sobald ein bestimmtes Missionsziel erreicht wurde, ist dies in der Sofortaktion möglich, sobald ein vorher bestimmter Prozentsatz von Siegpunkten erreicht wurden. Helden gibt es sowohl auf de guten als auch der bösen Seite. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen gehören auch die Helden gewissen Einheitenkategorien an, wenngleich sie alle andere oder verbesserte Spezialangriffe besitzen, und darüber hinaus einen stärkeren Normalangiff und mehr Lebenspunkte besitzen. Die Helden sind folgende: Gut * Aragorn (Krieger) * Isildur (Krieger) * Faramir (Krieger) * Gimli (Krieger/Späher)ÉÉowyn (Späher) * Frodo Beutlin (Späher) * Legolas (Bogenschütze) * Gandalf (Zauberer) * Elrond (Krieger) Böse> * Nazgûl (Krieger) * Hexenkönig (Krieger) * Grima Schlangenzunge (Späher) * Lurtz (Bogenschütze) * Saurons Mund (Zauberer) * Saruman (Zauberer) * Balrog (Krieger) * Sauron (Krieger) besondere Fähigkeiten der Helden Gut * Aragorn: Woge der Untoten (Aragorn ist dabei unverletzbar). * Isildur: Alle Spezialangriffe macht er pro Angriff drei mal. * Faramir: Spezialangriffe macht er sehr lange hintereinnander. * Gimli: Schwere Angriffe, aber mit geringer Reichweite. * Éowyn: Geringe kurze Nahkamfattacken. * Frodo: Er ist bei seinen Angriffen unsichtbar. * Legolas: Sehr starker Feuerpfeil und Giftpfeil, fünfach Pfeilhagel. * Gandalf: Er kann ohne aufzuladen Kettenblitze machen. * Elrond: Er kann sich und Verbündete in einer Schutzglocke, die auch Geschütze abwert heilen. Böse * Nazgûl: Sprungangriff mit starker Wirkung. * Hexenkönig: Großer Flächenangriff. * Grima Schlangenzunge: Selbstmordattentat, Mini-Seelensammlerangriff. * Lurtz: Sehr starker Feuerpfeil, fünfach Pfeilschuss, Giftpfeil lässt Gegner zu Boden fallen. * Saurons Mund: Stärkster Feuerwall, Beschwörung von Geistorks, die Gegner nieder machen. * Saruman: Feuerball, stärkster Blitz. * Balrog: Mächtigster Held (Valaraukar-Angriff kann einen Helden ca. 97% der Lebensenergie rauben. * Sauron. Große Flächenangriffe (Seelenammlerangriff vernichtet mit einen Schlag alle Zauberer, Späher und Bogenschützen, Krieger haben Schaden von 95%, innerhalb von 10 Metern. Trailer 425px Kategorie:Videospiel en:The Lord of the Rings: Conquest fr:Le Seigneur des anneaux : L'Âge des conquêtes nl:Lord of the Rings: Conquest ru:The Lord of the Rings: Conquest